shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
One Life: The Sea's master
A Destination The young man, not anymore, started heading towards the legendary island under the sea. He decided to go to Fishman Island!! He made up his mind to meet his savior and ask him once again to be his savior again, because of Richard's condition. But Richard had no idea that when he decided to go, Tiger was saying his final words on his deathbed from a stolen marines battleship. Richard with no idea what happened, how Jinbe had become a Shichibukai and the many other things that happened such as Otohime's assasination, he went to Fishman Island without turning or even looking back. His decision was final and no one could stop him. He sailed all the way to the island closest to Fishman Island and there he found something that would help him make the final step of his journey. Richard was hiding behind the corner of a building looking at the port with only part of his right eye and the rest of his face was covered with a hood. He was looking at some pirates (shadowed) talking to each other and trying to listen to their conversation. Richard: rumors were true... there really is a secret coating business on this island. The pirates doing it seem to be really getting some profit from it He says that whilst seeing the pirates giving a lot of to the side. Richard looks at the coated ship with patience, waiting for the pirates to board it. Richard: is my ticket to Fishman Island. It seems like they started boarding it, how should I approach it... how should I get to it.... OH YEAH! THAT'S A GOOD IDEA! (he shouted that loud and everyone heard him) The pirates started boarding the ship even faster and the one with the coating business started searching the whole place. Richard started running towards the water and he jumped right into it before they could barely see him. The pirate that just received his money: GET THAT INTRUDER! I WANT HIM DEAD NOW!!! Richard swam down below the sea as the one above starts shooting relentlessly, trying to hit him. Richard was dodging with great agility the bullets that were dramatically slowed down due to the water and he reached under the ship, Richard:wasn't such a great idea after all... The ship was finally boarded and it started leaving with Richard on the bottom of it as he managed to get inside the coating bubble. He barely made it alive and miraculously he was not hurt, not even scratched by a bullet. The ship started sinking to the bottom of the sea and Richard just stood there and waited, he even fell asleep for half an hour during the time the pirates were sinking to Fishman Island. He missed out most of the journey and did not even see the wonders of the deep sea. Richard was concentrated on only one thing, that was to reach the island to find a home and freedom... Richard was lost in his thoughts, in his own world. Richard:past years passed so quickly, I wonder... will I ever find freedom? The pirates above were celebrating from their escape from the New World with a lot of loot. They were singing and dancing from happiness, drinking and getting drunk. Then one pirate was so drunk that he couldn't stand on his feet anymore so he rested at the end of the ship. The pirate: Maaaan~ *hic* thiiiis~ *hic* is so great~~ 11:56, May 12, 2012 (UTC) we maaaade *hic* it out alive *hic*. That hellish place *hic hic hic*.. We aadde it outss alivveeee~ *hic* He looked down at the sea. Pirate: Heeeey~~ fishesss~ you aaaaant sakeee~~? *hic* ohh~~ waaats down there *hic*?~ huuuuh~? He sees Richard as he is resting down there and becomes alarmed. Pirate: HEEEEY~~ I INKK WE'V AN INTUUDER~!!! Pirate 2: Don't be silly! There's no way we could have an intruder! He couldn't have had just rested down there in our bubble, right? The 2nd pirate goes to check out and prove his drunk mate wrong. He reaches the end of the ship and sees Richard as well. As he sees Richard, he looks shocked and amazed as the young man was simply lying there in their coating and dormitating. Pirate 2: HEY!! THERE REALLY IS AN INTRUDER HERE!!! Richard opens his eyes. Richard: huh? intruder... don't tell me... Richard looks up and sees the angry pirates ready to attack him. Richard: OH SHIT! I'M IN BIG TROUBLE NOW!! Pirates: GET HIM!!!!! The pirates start climbing down the ship o get on the coating. As soon as he notices that, Richard starts climbing up the ship. There the pirates climbing down to get him start moving towards him and they take out their swords. With one hand on the ship and the other on their swords they try attacking Richard. A pirate: Got you now!!! Richard kicks the pirate in the face before the sword reaches him. Richard: Maybe later! The pirate falls down on the coating and he gets stuck, half of him is in the water and the other half is in the coated part. The pirate: HEY!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU BASTARD!! GET ME OUT OF HERE GUYS!! A pirate looks down at his stuck comrade. The pirate looking down: DON'T WORRY! WE'LL HELP YOU GET OUT!!! Richard: Hey, I'm over here!! Richard grabs his sword and hits the pirate with the handle. Richard: You better pay more attention next time! The pirate falls next to his companion and gets stuck as well. Richard: Hahahaha, you guys should be more careful next time, I almost got stuck in that coating as well the first time, it's pretty hard to get out! The really drunk pirate launches himself at Richard. Drunk pirate: REPAAAAIRE FOR DEEEEATH~~! Richard simply dodges and the pirate falls face-first in the coating and his upper part gets stuck in the coating, with his head submerged. Richard looks down at him with a sweat drop on his head. Richard: You must have really drunk a lot guys! The captain with his shadowed face arrives at the end of the ship and sees Richard climbing up the ship. Captain: WHERE IS THE INTRUDER?!?! Richard jumps and upper cuts the captain whilst shouting. Richard: I'M RIGHT HERE!!! The captain falls back on his ass from Richard's fist, but he soon gets up on his feet. The captain is a big man, double Richard in size with a hulky body and too much hair on his legs and hands. The captain: You better prepare to get killed you shithead! I, Gastete "Baby Face" will make sure your life ends here!!! Richard looks at the captain.The shadowed face becomes visible and it is that of a baby with no hair in his head and too much hair on the rest of his body. Richard starts laughing histerically and even falls on the ground. Richard: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I CAN'T HAHAH BREATHE!!!~ HAHAHAHA~ Gastate gets even more pissed off than before. Gastate: DON'T YOU DARE MOCK ME!!!!!! He unsheats his large sabre and swings it at Richard. Richard pushes his legs above it and with the help of his hands from behind, he throws himself over the sword swing whilst still laughing. Richard: Hahaha. man.. your face and body! They're hilarious! Hahaha~ Are you actually allowed to drink with these guys? Isn't it too much for a baby like you? Hahahahaahaha! Gastate: THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW!!! Richard: I'm telling you, you should have just stayed home and drank your momma's breast milk! Hahaha The pirates look shocked at Richard for him being able to insult their captain like that. The pirates: Oh no!! THE BOSS! HE'S GONNA SNAP!!! WE'RE ALL DOOMED!! Richard: What? He's gonna cry from this? Pirate: NO YOU IDIOT!! HE'S GONNA DESTROY THE SHIP!! Richard: He's gonna flood it with tears?! OH DAMN THAT'S NOT GOOD!! Gastate is pissed off more and more and more. Richard notices something on his right heading straight towards them. The pirates: CAPTAIN!!! WAIT!! WE ALMOST REACHED FISHMAN ISLAND!!! HOLD IT IN AT LEAST UNTIL THERE! WE CAN TAKE CARE OF THIS GUY ALONE!!! Richard stops laughing. Richard: Guys, you better calm this baby down and do some wierd manouvers with your ship or else we're all gonna die. Richard points at the thing headings towards them. Pirates: WHAT IS THAT?!?! IT'S HUGE!! Richard: Is that some sort of alien life form that fell into this ocean and now is trying to kill and disect us to find out what we're made of...? Pirates: HOW DID YOU COME TO THAT?!?! A pirate: I THINK I KNOW WHAT THAT IS!!! IT'S A GIANT SWORDSMAN FISH!!! Richard: A swordsman huh? Well I guess we're doomed. Hey baby. soon something happen. Bad happen. Real bad. You need move ship or else we gone. Good? Gastate who was being calmed down by his crew, now gets up angrier than ever. Gastate: FOR THE LAST TIME!!!! I AM NOT A BABY!!!!!!!!!! He swings his giant sabre towards Richard with a force strong enough to break the ship. Before the sword touches Richard, the swordsman fish crashes into the ship and goes through it like a knife through butter. Whilst doing that he breaks apart Gastate's sabre in pieces and cuts him at the same time. Gastate is seen fainting with empty eyes and blood flying from his mouth. The crew gets affected as well and the ship is broken apart. The coating pops and the swordsman fish wants to go for another round. Gastate:is ruined... my treasure... my crew.. my ship... curse you intruder... Richard starts swimming away from the ship and towards Fishman Island. Richard: won't let something like this stop me!!! Richard swims faster and faster as the fish closes in on him. Richard: damn swordsman, I will not let you stop me!!!! Richard dodges the swordman fish's charge and then he grand onto the giant fish which was about 10 m long. The fish struggles to get Richard down from him, but Richard doesn't fall off. Instead, he grabs both palms and smashes them with all his might intot he fish's head managing to make him dizzy. He does that again until the fish stops struggling and becomes obedient. Richard: how you fish should act like! Now get me to fishman island!!! Richard points to the fish at fishman island. Richard: baby, he should have just not met this fish, I'm lucky I can hold my breath for a while, but those guys.... ugh..... argh... WHATEVER!!!!!! I NEED THIS OFF MY CONSCIOUS!!!! Richard hits the fish again and points towards the sinking ship with the crew as they all have emptied eyes and the air is going out from them. Richard: GET THEM ALL FISH! The fish flies through the wreckage at high speeds and Richard grabs the crew memebers one by one and puts them on the fishs fins then he finally grabs baby face and holds him on his shoulder. The fish swims till Fishman Island as fast as he can and finally they reach the shore of the island. Richard puts all the pirates on the shore on top of each other and then he looks at the fish. Richard: You're free to go now fish! He points towards the sea. And the fish quickly leaves afraid he might get hit again. Richard: I should get myself a pet one day. Richard stand on the shore of Fishman Island looking at its beautiful corals and bubble highways. At the buildings and flying fishes and fishmen. Richard: WELL THAT WAS FUN!!!! The whole neighbourhood hears him and then looks at him and at the almost-drowned pirates.